El trío de plata
by Altair Hyperion Black
Summary: A veces la amistad y el amor salen de simples mentalidades parecidas. Nunca habrían pensado Pansy, Draco y Harry que algo tan simple como la intolerancia hacia sus opiniones los uniría hasta hacerlos inseparables.
1. Los incomprendidos

LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS

Harry salió de clase de transformaciones bastante enfadado.

Por más que lo había intentado, le había sido imposible transformar su ratón en una copa. Los Slytherins se habían reído de él durante toda la hora porque fue el único que no lo había logrado.

¡No era culpa suya!¡Los imbéciles de Malfoy y Zabinni lo estaban desconcentrando con sus tonterías!

Al final de la clase había esquivado a sus amigos, no estaba de humor para sermones.

Caminaba distraído maldiciendo a esas serpientes y a toda su familia cuando oyó unos lloros.

Intentó seguirlos pero donde se oían no había puerta oían amortiguados, como si estuviesen dentro de la pared. "Como si estuviesen dentro de la pared... ¡Claro! Pero mira que eres tonto Harry Potter que estás en el mundo mágico.." pensó divertido Harry.

En medio del pasillos encontró un cuadro como había previsto y supuso que dentro habría una habitación.

Al principio le dio un poco de corte intentar entrar pero la persona de dentro de verdad parecía necesitar algo de consuelo así que su parte Gryffindor tomó las riendas e intentó ayudar.

-Hola- le dijo al dragón del cuadro.

-Contraseña- "mierda" pensó Harry

-Bueno... No me la sé pero.. -intentó pensar en algo que le permitiese entrar- ..he venido siguiendo los ruidos de llanto, no puedo dejar a nadie así de triste sin hacer nada para ayudarle.

Harry esperó con esperanza, había leídos en algún libro de la biblioteca (cortesía de Hermione) que los dragones eran criaturas sumamente nobles y protectoras, así que si iba con buenas intenciones igual le dejaba pasar.

El dragón pareció pensarlo bien pero finalmente le cedió la entrada con un aviso: "Más vale humano que la chica salga de aquí contenta o le será vetada cualquier futura entrada"

Harry no había pensado en volver a la sala más veces pero cuando lo dijo el dragón, se dio cuenta de que no estaría mal tener una sala para alejarse de todo de vez en cuando. No es que Harry fuese asocial ni nada parecido, pero a veces le mareaba estar rodeado de tanta gente y necesita alejarse de todo y estar solo un rato, apreciaba mucho esos momentos de soledad.

Cuando atravesó el retrato se percató de que quien estuviese dentro también tenía que haber encontrado la sala de casualidad, ya que la sala tenía pinta de haber estado en desuso por muchos años.

Tenía un enorme ventanal al fondo con la cortinas echadas, las que no dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Al otro lado de la estancia había una gran chimenea y a su alrededor dos sillones verde oscuro y uno negro más grande. En el centro había una mesa también negra, con una persona mirándole sorprendida y con los ojos todavía rojos por el llanto.

Cuando Harry reconoció la oscura silueta no supo quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido.

"Es surrealista. Acabo de entrar a una sala de la que no tenía conocimiento hasta hace diez minutos y me encuentro a nada más y nada menos que a PANSY PARKINSON llorando a lágrima viva..."

Pero como siempre su vena Gryffindor salió al rescate de su saturado cerebro.

- Ho-hola...

- P-potter..¿qu-que hac-ces tú aquí?- preguntó Parkinson intentando parecer intimidante y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

-Bueno yo.. había oído lloros y... no sé.. el dragón..

-Si si Potter, tan elocuente como siempre -dijo rodando los ojos.

Harry frunció en ceño ante esa burla, ni siquiera así la Slytherin renunciaría a su sarcasmo.

-Oíste unos loros y como el noble Gryffindor que eres fuiste a rescatar a la damisela en apuros pasando por encima del dragón. Pero... ¿Cuál fue tu sorpresa al ver que esa damisela no era sino una asquerosa serpiente? Vete Potter, ahora que sabes quien soy no hace falta que te preocupes por mi.

Ante esas palabras Harry no se lo hubiese pensado y s habría ido por donde había venido sin ninguna objeción pero.. que la Slytherin dijese todo eso sin parar de llorar y con esa cara tan desolada no se lo permitió. Se acercó lentamente a la chica.

-Oye Parkinson, es verdad que no nos llevamos bien, pero he venido porque alguien estaba llorando y eso no me gusta sea Gryffindor, Slytherin o Snape porque la abuela de Neville le ha dado con el paraguas y le ha obligado a vestirse de color rosa.

Instantes después oyó algo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera. La chica empezó a carcajearse abierta y sinceramente.

-Jajajaja Potter... Tienes una imaginación horripilante jajajaja.

-Ya bueno... Te admito que eso último no me importaría verlo- se ruborizó y se unió a las risas de la morena.

Pansy ya había dejado de reir y ahora lo miraba con una cara pensativa que incomodó a Harry hasta que esta volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes Potter? Nunca lo habría dicho pero no estas tan mal... Quitando esa rara imaginación, tendrías que hacértela mirar..- acabó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa pero se dio cuenta que la mente de la chica seguía estando en otro sitio.

Aún sabiendo que seguramente recibiría una negativa bastante cortante decidió arriesgarse y preguntare a la chica.

-Ejem.. Parkinson, ya parece que te agrado al menos un poco podrías intentar decirme lo que te pasa, ya sabes soy un Gryffindor, nací para ayudar.

Esperó sonriendo pero con todos los sentidos alerta por si esta se ofendía por el atrevimiento y le arrojaba uno de los cuencos que había sobre la mesa.

Cuando ya pensaba que ni se iba a dignar a contestar, oyó la voz de la Slytherin sorprendiéndolo una vez más.

-¿Qué opinan los muggles de la homosexualidad?

-¿Qué? -de todas las preguntas posibles esa era una de las últimas que se habría esperado.

-¿Qué piensas de los homosexuales?

-Bueno a ver, a la primera pregunta _sí,te he oído _pues los muggles tienen diferentes opiniones, algunos los odian porque dicen que es antinatural y a otros les da igual, lo son o están a favor.

Respecto a lo que opino yo, no entiendo a la gente que está en contra, para mi es ser tan superficial como fijarte en si una persona es guapa o no. Al fin y al cabo, ¿No dicen que de lo que te enamoras es del interior?¿Qué más da el exterior? Y si aún así te gustan más los de n sexo que los de otro, ¿Qué más te da lo que les guste a los demás? No sé, yo pienso que me gustan las personas y ya está.

Cuando Harry acabó de hablar fue consciente de todo lo que había dicho y el énfasis que había puesto en cada palabra. Un rubor cubrió toda su cara. Pansy le miraba con una cara difícil de descifrar y el azabache creyó que había dicho algo que la hizo enfadar cuando esta se le tiró encima y le abrazó tan fuerte que pensó que le rompería alguna costilla.

El chico tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo intentó responder torpemente al abrazo tan repentino y sorpresivo. Cuando Parkinson se calmó, salió del abrazo y le miró con lo que parecía timidez y alivio a la vez.

-Yo, lo siento, pero es que.., -Pansy paró para reordenar sus pensamientos- Te voy a contar una historia pero estate callado y no me interrumpas por favor.

El león cerró la boca y le hizo un asentimiento a la morena como señal par que continuase.

**Hola, esta es la primera historia que escribo así que no me vendrían mal unos comentarios constructivos para mejorar algunas cosas o cambiar otras si no os supone mucho esfuerzo. **

**Por lo demás solo espero que os guste esta historia y que la disfruteis, ¡gracias!**


	2. La historia de Pansy

LA HISTORIA DE PANSY

_El león cerró la boca y le hizo una señal para que continuase.._

_-_Supongo que sabrás que a los herederos sangre pura de familias adineradas desde pequeños nos conciertan los matrimonios más provechosos para las dos familias -empezó Pansy con la mirada perdida.

A mi me tocó con Draco Malfoy. Nos juntaron desde pequeños y rápidamente nos hicimos mejores amigos, luego fuimos creciendo y seguimos siendo como hermanos, pero ahí esta el problema.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su cara pero se la quitó con rabia.

-Muchas de mis amigas ,me tenían envidia porque según ellas tenía la mejor de las suertes, aparte del status y el dinero, Draco era un "Dios rubio". Tenía un cuerpo y cara que parecían esculpidas por un antiguo griego. Pero yo cuando le miro no veo eso. Al principio no comprendía lo que me pasaba. Ya no era solo con él. Cuando mis amigas se ponían a hablar de modelos del _"corazón de bruja" _o amigos de la escuela todas parecían emocionadas y yo... yo nada. No sentía nada de eso que ellas decían sentir. Así que un día le dije todo esto a Draco.

Una sonrisa triste se instaló en su cara y más lágrimas cayeron, ahora sin obtener resistencia por parte de la Slytherin.

-En cuanto yo le conté todo él comprendió ¿sabes? Me dijo que esperase y al rato volvió con unas fotos. Eran chicas ligeritas de ropa. Esta vez sí que puse atención. Me entraba curiosidad y quería ver más. Cuando fui consciente de lo que eso significaba miré a Draco esperando ver rechazo en sus ojos, pues estaba segura que él lo sabía desde el principio. Pero lo único que encontré en sus ojos fue cariño y una especie de entendimiento. Entonces me dijo una frase que nunca olvidaré. "_Pans, pequeña, nosotros somos diferentes, pero no por eso monstruos ¿de acuerdo? Nuestros padres no pueden saber lo especiales que somos porque ellos no lo entenderían, así que este será nuestro secreto hasta que encontremos a alguien que sepamos sabrá comprender y no juzgar"_

Ahora Parkinson le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Ya era hora de desvelar el secreto y por lo que has dicho antes sé que no vas a juzgarnos y sabrás entender. Harry confío en que esto no saldrá de aquí ¿verdad?

Harry, que hasta este momento había estado anonadado mientras Pansy hablaba asintió firmemente.

-Yo... No sé que decir. Claro que esto no saldrá de aquí, así como espero que lo mío tampoco, a decir verdad, ni siquiera sé porque te respondí tan sinceramente cuando me preguntaste ya que no se lo había dicho ni a mis amigos.

Harry se ruborizó al tiempo que decía todo esto porque lo acababa de pensar pero así era. El sabía que en el mundo mágico no estaban demasiado aceptadas las relaciones homosexuales y cuando salía alguna a la luz hacían todo lo posible por ocultarla o hacían como que no existía.

Él se sabía bisexual desde pequeño, pues una vez Dudley se quedó dormido con la tele puesta y por la noche salieron unas imágenes de unos chicos que... bueno, que Harry no cree olvidar jamás y que estuvieron en sus sueños durante bastante tiempo

Sonrió mientras recordaba todo esto y miró a la chica que tenía delante. Acababa de descubrir mucho de ella y Malfoy. Recordó que la morena no le había dicho la razón por la cual lloraba.

-Pansy, ¿acaso alguien te ha dicho algo o insultado? -preguntó el azabache con voz amenazadora. No sabía muy bien porque pero después de todo lo que le había contado sentía nacer un instinto de protección hacia ella que nunca se hubiese imaginado sentir.

Ella sonrió tristemente al.

-No exactamente, verás...

*** FLASH BACK ***

(_Dormitorio de las chicas Slytherins por la mañana)_

_-_¡Chicas! Tenéis que ver esto -exclamó Astoria entrando en la habitación como un rayo con los papeles en la mano.

¡Tori tranquila! ¿Qué pasa?¿y qué es lo que llevas en la mano? Espera... ¿¡ASTORIA POR QUÉ TIENES FOTOS PORNO!? Te recuerdo que eres mi hermana pequeña -gruñó Daphne mirando mal a la pequeña de los Greengrass.

-¡oh! Daphne no te alteres, ya deberías saber que no soy un ángel -soltó una risita tonta- Lo que quería enseñaros son todas estas fotos de Tommy Melton que le he confiscado a una de 3º año.

Todas fueron curiosas hasta la rubia y fueron cogiendo las fotos, En casi todas salía solo o con una pelirroja despampanante. Pansy tenía puesta la mirada en la chica, le parecía preciosa y además estaba buenísima, aunque le sonaba de algo...

-¡Aghh!¡Qué asco!¡¿Por qué está esto entre todas las fotos?!

Todas se voltearon a ver a Millicent que era la que había pegado el grito. Una foto de la pelirroja desnuda junto con otra rubia estaba al final del montón.

"ah claro, por eso me sonaba, estaba en esa revista que.. si, en esa"

-¡Ay tia quita eso! no sé como hay gente así de desviada en la sociedad.

-Sí, ¿y esa niña tenía esto? Creo que necesita que alguien le enseñe cual es el buen camino.

-Quema la foto antes de que vomite, deberíamos decirle a la directora que tenemos tal pervertida en Slytherin.

-No que vergüenza, haremos que se vaya ella sola...

Millicent, Daphne y Astoria se miraron con sendas miradas maliciosas y empezaron a planear entre ellas como le iban a hacer la vida imposible a esa "anormal desviada"

Sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más con la máscara puesta Pansy salió de la habitación lo más discretamente posible.

*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***

Harry estaba furioso. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no salir a mitad de la historia a dar dos ostias a todas las pijas desgraciadas que se habían atrevido a decir esas barbaridades. Se levantó del sillón en el que se había sentado y caminó por la sala tratando de calmarse, abriendo y cerrando los puños mientras respiraba profundamente.

Después de unos minutos paró y clavó su mirada en Pansy. La chica estaba un poco sorprendida pero entendía su reacción. Irónicamente vio en Harry la reacción que habría tenido Draco si se lo hubiese contado.

Harry la miro sintiendo ese instinto de protección que había nacido él minutos antes.

-Mira Pansy, no nos conocemos, pero como tú has dicho antes, yo comprendo -Hizo una pausa, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir ahora.- El dragón de la sala me ha dicho antes que si consigo sacarte sonriendo nos dejará entrar a la sala siempre que queramos, así que... ¿Qué te parece si hacemos de esta sala un sitio aceptable -dijo mirando todo el polvo de alrededor- y luego lo convertimos en nuestro refugio? Solo dejaríamos entrar a los que somos especiales y comprendemos, y sería un espacio libre de toda la intolerancia de ahí fuera.

Miró un poco tímidamente a Pansy, él ya había pensado en lo útil que sería esa sala en un futuro y lo quiso compartir con la morena, pues la había encontrado gracias a ella.

La chica le miró como evaluándolo y luego dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero con dos condiciones -Harry rodó los ojos, _"ante todo Slytherin supongo"- _La primera es que Draco también pueda entrar, él comprende.

Harry asintió, desde que había oído todo sentía una gran curiosidad por él, era como si fuese una persona nueva.

-Y la segunda... -Pansy se ruborizó levemente- Tendremos que llamarnos por nuestros nombres, dejaremos las casas de lado, no quiero que Draco y tú os peleéis, y... tenemos que juntarnos por lo menos tres veces a la semana, se siente bien hablar libremente.

Harry se quedó un poco sorprendido pero rápidamente se recompuso y sonrió.

-Claro Pansy, aquí no hay sitio para la intolerancia ¿recuerdas?

Los dos se sonrieron sintiendo que habían creado un lazo difícil de romper con todas estas confesiones.


End file.
